ShadowClan Ninjas
The ShadowClan Ninjas are a villainous group of ninjas that live in Karateka and constantly fight with the ZenClan ninjas. Their leader is the Shogun. Description Led by the Shogun, the ShadowClan Ninjas are dark entities without faces, soulless, and don't bleed. Giving themselves into the dark side, they feel no fear and their powers is dark. They live in the darkest corners of the Karateka borough, which lies northwest of Empire City. They can also be found in broad daylight, though not too common, in the middle of a fight with ZenClan Ninjas in Hightown as well. Tasks Affiliated with evil, their sole purpose is to follow the Shogun into world domination. They face against anyone that stands in their way, particularly against the ZenClan Ninjas. When facing the Rüstov, the ShadownClan will abandon their fight against the ZenClan in an attempt to stop the parasitic aliens. History Not much is known about how long they've been around and if their Shogun is the same one that started it or some descendant. It is clear, however, that they're the sworn enemies of the ZenClan ninjas. Like their counterparts, they've lived in Karateka for a long time. They keep to themselves in the lowest and darkest part of the borough and usually come out in the dark, though may be seen in broad daylight when fighting against someone or some people. When the Rüstov War started with the First Rüstov Invasion, the ShadowClan form part of the fight against the aliens, joining everyone else in Empire City against them, even siding with the ZenClan ninjas. Like so many others, many of them perished, infected by the Rüstov and taking their side by the strength of overtaking a body. Following the Legendary Sacrifice, the ShadowClan formed part of rebuilding the city before returning to their original lives, or as close to it by the rise of Left-Behinds in the first few years following the invasion. Twelve years following the invasion, the ShadowClan learned of Jack Blank, though did nothing in favor or against them. Instead, they kept to themselves, as of usual. Following the sightings and capture of a Rüstov in one of the entrance exams for new School of Thought prospects, Jack manages to convince Allegra to recapture the Rüstov they faced in Wrekzaw Isle. Their investigation led them to Karateka, ending up in the darker streets of the borough. Though having found their first Rüstov prisoner and others, Jack and Allegra are cornered by the ShadowClan ninjas, seeing as the two children were in their territory. No sooner, Chi, his ZenClan ninjas, and Skerren appear to help them. Despite Jack's and Skerren's efforts to recapture the Rüstov and maybe others, the ShadowClan foils their plans, not caring it had to do with the aliens, but are defeated by the ZeClan ninjas, and flee. Two years after, the Second Rüstov Invasion started. After Jack is overtaken by his parasite but still in control of himself, he is able to rally the entire Imagine Nation to finish the war against the aliens. The ShadowClan side with him and everyone else, as visibly seen with the Shogun fighting back to back with Chi against the Rüstov, each using their respective powers. Known Members * Shogun * Ronin Trivia * The Accidental Hero and the End of Infinity are the only books in which the ShadownClan Ninjas make true appearances. * Jack had known about them prior to his arrival in the Imagine Nation thanks to the comics he read in St. Barnaby's. * The ShadowClan Ninjas are the total opposite of the ZenClan ninjas, which might provide as alluding to the yin and yang, especially since they're of Asian descent living in an Asian descent borough. * Jack admits to being terrified of the ShadowClan than any other comic book villain, even if he'd accidentally had to face them, and clearly wishes not having to ever again. * The same night Jack faces the ShadowClan ninjas was the same night of Jazen's death and Jack learning that his future self is Revile. Category:Organizations